The present disclosure relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
For example, a fixing device including a rotating body having a heating source and a pressuring member forming a pressure contact part in cooperation with a surface of the rotating body is known to make the pressure contact part sandwich and convey a recording material and to thermally fix a toner image electrostatically adhered and formed on a surface of the recording material onto the recording material. Moreover, in the fixing device, a charging means (a corotron charger) electrically charging the surface of the rotating body with the same polarity as that of a toner is provided. The charging means provided in the fixing device restrains occurrence of electrostatic offset.
Incidentally, in the above-mentioned fixing device, for example, when the rotating body and a pressing member heat and pressure a medium having the formed toner image to fix the toner image on the medium, impurities (e.g., the toner, materials constituting the toner, gases generated from those) caused by the medium may be adhered to the charging means. As a result, it is feared that electrical discharge with respect to the rotating body (in the axial direction) by the charging means becomes non-uniformity, and then, a discharging state is destabilized on a long-term basis. Further, this may lead to fixing failure.